1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a kitchen canister and more particularly to a kitchen dispenser for the dispensing of dry goods.
2. State of the Art
The use of canisters within a kitchen for storage of dry goods is common. Canisters serve to store dry goods such as flour, sugar, salt, rice and other goods. Conventional canisters rest on a counter top, in a pantry and/or other location within or near a kitchen. A conventional canister has a lid that may be opened to gain access to the dry goods stored within the canister. A measurement cup is then used to scoop out the dry goods in measurements desired. Others simply lift the canister and pour out the amount of dry goods needed.
The conventional canisters come in various sizes and are difficult to insert a measurement cup within to obtain the desired amount of dry goods. Further, as the level within the canister is reduced, it becomes more difficult to obtain the desired amount of dry goods for any particular use. The deeper a person must reach within the canister the harder it is to fill a measurement cup up with enough dry goods for the persons needs. The person often must resort to filling a larger measurement cup with a smaller one that can be more easily filled within the canister. This becomes less efficient, takes additional time and uses additional resources in order to obtain the desired amount of dry goods from the canister.
A conventional approach often used to attempt to solve this problem with canisters only serves to create an additional problem. This approach is pouring the dry goods out of the canister by lifting the canister and tipping it until the dry goods pour out of the opening and into a measurement device. Using this approach it is difficult to accurately pour the amount needed. Additionally, conventional canisters are not configured to pour and therefore as a person pours dry goods out of a canister, often a portion of dry goods is emptied onto a counter and/or floor, thereby creating an additional mess for the person to clean.
Accordingly, there is a need in the field of kitchen canisters for an improved kitchen dispenser that stores the same dry goods as canisters.